Comfortable
by GodIsLifexo
Summary: Sweet moments in Ron and Hermione's life told from their bed's point of view. You read it right; their bed's point of view. *No major plot, just pointless fluff.* But hey, who doesn't love fluff?
1. Tease

_**This is probably the weirdest fanfiction I have ever written. But, it came into my mind and I just couldn't ignore it.  
**__  
_Bed had heard of the many people that thought it would be terrible to be a bed. However, bed had to disagree, bed could not really complain about her life. She never had to move, and although she always had to carry Ron and Hermione at night, she did not really mind it. Both of them were fit, therefore light. Bed actually liked Ron and Hermione, they always made her, well; Hermione did anyway. Never spilled things on her, well again, Hermione never did. However, bed knew Ron hated to upset Hermione, and bed knew Hermione really cared about her. Bed felt loved, bed was living the good life.

Bed felt lonely when Ron and Hermione were not with her. They completed her; they gave her justice to her name. Every time Ron and Hermione weren't there she knew that they would eventually come, and that's what usually got her through the day.

And they always did.

So as Bed looked at the clock, the extremely slow clock that seemed to mistake hours for minutes, she thought about Ron and Hermione coming. Lifting the blankets of her carefully, and gently going in. It was rather soothing to bed, it relaxed her, it calmed her down. What also calmed her down was observing their love for each other.

Bed had seen no other love like it, and she had seen many couples in the store she used to live in. The way Ron looked at Hermione, the way he always hugged her in his sleep. Bed remembered this one time Ron was fast asleep, Hermione had left to go get water, well tried. Because even in his sleep, Ron held onto Hermione tighter as she tried to leave. She would never forget Hermione's smile, her cheeks flushing pink in the dark. Hermione had kissed Ron on the cheek, and that had made Ron instantly relax, releasing his tight grip on Hermione.

Bed remembered when Hermione had snuggled close to Ron's chest, breathing a deep sigh of relief as if she had gotten home. Ron's smile as he saw Hermione on his chest in the morning. Hermione's sleepy smile as Ron kissed her forehead in the morning.

If bed could sigh she would. They were just too sweet.

Bed looked at the clock again, hoping her thoughts had wasted some time. And they had. Bed felt ecstatic, Ron and Hermione would be going on her shortly, making her feel complete and loved. They usually always came at a certain time. So bed started to count down.

_Ten….._

_Nine…_

_Eight….._

_Seven….._

_Six…_

_Five….._

_Four…._

_Three….._

_Two…_

_One….._

And there they were, right on time. Bed felt overjoyed, they didn't let her down! They never did.

She saw Ron approach with his bright flaming ginger hair, man he was fit. Hermione sure was lucky. But as she saw Hermione behind Ron, she thought there was no better girl for him. Hermione was beautiful herself, and she could always calm down Ron. Fate could be an amazing thing.

"I'm exhausted," Ron said as he went on bed, although Ron was muscular and tall, he wasn't heavy to bed.

"I can imagine, you're a big bad auror after all." Hermione joked, joining Ron and going on bed. Hermione was much lighter than Ron, so she was no problem for bed.

"That I am" Ron joked back, winking at Hermione.

"But you're _my _big bad auror." Hermione breathed against Ron's ear as she scooted closer to Ron.

Bed felt Ron shiver.

"You tease." Ron croaked.

"Too bad you're exhausted, I was planning on something special tonight….But let's just say it requires a lot of energy, such a shame." Hermione said casually, scooting away from Ron.

_OUCH. _Ron had bolted upwards so fast it had actually hurt bed.

"Exhausted? Me? Please! Did I say exhausted? I meant energetic. VERY energetic." Ron said sliding to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "I love teasing you. No, I'm sorry love. I'm too tired tonight, but we can cuddle if you'd like."

"You're going to be the death of me woman, and I'd love to cuddle with you my little tease." Ron replied.

"Okay, just don't break me with those big bad auror arms of yours, I don't know if I can take the strength." Hermione joked.

Ron laughed, "I think, you are way too obsessed with my auror body."

"How can I not be? I remember when you were thin …..You were even fit then. But now….Mmmmmmm, it's just the icing on top of the cake. Auror training, oh how I love thee."

Ron moaned "Heeeeeeermione, how can I just cuddle now?"

Hermione just winked at him in response, while bed tried to ignore the feeling of something pressing into her.

"You'll find a way, big bad auror's always do."

"Fine, fine come here Mrs. Tease."

"Mrs. Weasley actually," Hermione corrected, snuggling into Ron's chest as Ron wrapped his arms around her waste and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Hermione sighed as Ron began to kiss her shoulder.

"R-ron, j-just cuddling." Hermione managed to stutter closing her eyes.

"Say Mrs. Weasley again." Ron muttered into her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley." Hermione breathed.

"That never get's old y'know, it just sounds so bloody good." Ron sighed.

"Really? I thought Hermione Krum had a better ring to it myself." Hermione joked.

Ron sat up, and moved his head away from her shoulder.

"Not funny." He said darkly.

"Awww did I hurt the big bad auror's feelings?" Hermione said pretend pouting. Ron frown. "Awww come on, turn that frown upside down, I know you want to. You can't stay mad at me."

Ron responded with the same frown.

"I'll use my begging face."

Bed felt Ron cringe, but bed was sure Hermione didn't notice.

"You asked for it." Hermione said before batting her eyelashes and going over to Ron seductively.

"I'm sorry." Hermione breathed against Ron's ear, kissing it after. "Really sorry." She said kissing his neck now. "Extremely sorry." Now beginning to place kisses on his jaw.

"FINE." Ron said, bed knew Hermione had won, for something was pressing into her again.

"When did you start to joke so much anyway?" Ron asked trying to act grumpy, but failing.

"I guess you rub off on me in more than one way." Hermione breathed against him.

And with that, something pressed harder onto bed. Although bed found them extremely cute, she did have her limits. Didn't Hermione say they only wanted to cuddle!?

"Buuuuut you're not rubbing off me today. Come on big bad auror, cuddle with your extremely sexy and irresistible wife. You can't refuse that offer." Hermione added kissing him on the lips for good measure.

"No, I can't say I can." Ron said hugging his wife. He began to stroke her hair.

"Mmmmm stop that." Hermione said.

"Stop what?" Ron asked, eyes looking wide and innocent looking as he stroked her hair.

"Stop stroking my hair, you know how much that turns me on. Mmmmmmmmm."

"Oh did it? I must have forgot."

"STOP IT!"

"You're not the only one who can be a tease love." Ron said, smiling mischievously, all innocence in his eyes lost.

Bed wished she could sigh and shake her head. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Saturdays

Bed was excited, if she was looking at the calendar placed on the wall direct from her properly, today was Saturday.

SATURDAY! Oh how she loved Saturday mornings! Ron and Hermione would always stay in her no matter how late it was. They called it their lazy Saturdays, it made bed feel comfortable too. Just lazy and, relaxed. Bed knew that Ron and Hermione woke up later on Saturdays, they called it "sleeping in." She knew that they would wake up eventually, and just lay in her, talking to one another.

Her prediction had come true, because two hours later or so, Hermione woke up. Hermione always woke up before Ron, Ron could sleep through an earthquake if it ever came to that. But the thing was every time Hermione woke up, Ron woke up shortly afterwards. It was as if he could sense that Hermione was awake. The only thing that could make Ron wake up immediately, was Hermione leaving bed. Every time Hermione got off bed. Ron would wake up and ask where she was going. Bed, personally found it a bit creepy. But, bed didn't judge, she had heard their deep, emotional conversations, and understood they went through a lot together. So she understood why Ron never wanted to lose Hermione.

Yet again, beds prediction had come true. Ron had woke up shortly after.

"Mornin beautiful." Ron muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Always the sweet talker." Hermione said, trying to hide her smile but failing.

"I was talking to the bed." Ron said, "but good morning to you too."

Bed tried her hardest not to scream, well, not like she could, but still. Ron had called her beautiful, fit handsome Ron, had called her; bed, beautiful.

Hermione frowned, but started to joke along. "It is a rather beautiful bed." Hermione said, stroking the sheets.

D'awwwww shucks, if bed could blush she would. And she loved the feeling of Hermione stroking her sheets.

"And it's comfortable too." Ron added. "Oh I love you bed."

Bed loved Ron too, but bed thought Ron should stop talking; Hermione was an easily jealous girl.

"It is, I mean there's only one thing in the world that's more comfortable." Hermione said.

"And what's that?"

"You, my talking walking sleeping pillow."

EXCUSE ME? RON WAS NOT MORE COMFORTABLE THAN HER! SHE WAS KNOWN FOR HER COMFYNESS. HMPH. IF RON WAS SOOOOO COMFY THEN WHY DIDN'T HERMIONE JUST SLEEP ON HIM EVERY NIGHT?

"Is that the only reason you like me?" Ron joked.

"Of course not, you can cook too." Hermione added smiling.

"I'm a man of many talents." Ron said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders as if it were natural.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Stay in bed till three in the afternoon. Get out to eat, shag, shag, snog, shag, eat, shag, sleep."

"Ron, I asked what the plan was, not what you dreamt about last night." Hermione said.

"Well I gave you an answer to both those questions, you're welcome."

Hermione giggled, "Sounds like a great plan then."

Ron smiled and stroked her hair in response, but then groaned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We have to go to the burrow." Ron said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh my goodness! Ron, you're right! How could I forget?! Your mum will have a fit, come on then."

Ron groaned in response "Uggggh I just want to lie in bed with you, is that too much to ask for?"

"Today it is. I'm going to go take a shower, I'll hurry so you can take one quickly as well." Hermione said, starting to lift up the sheets. Bed could already begin to feel the coldness and absence that came from the couple leaving her. Stupid Burrow.

"Or we can save time by going in the shower together." Ron said with a wink.

"You know very well that will cause us to take more time." Hermione said, now leaving bed.

"No it won't come on, I know you want to." Ron said, "I'm too irresistible." He added.

"Fine, come on then."

Ron began to smile smugly. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face." Hermione said blushing and smiling.

"It's not because of what you think."

"What is it for then?"

Ron smiled wider "I remembered something when the perfect, brilliant Hermione did not."

Hermione frowned, "This will be the first and last time that happens, and you can boast in the shower if you want…... Alone."

"Remembered what?" Ron asked.

"That's more I like it." Hermione said. "Come along Mr. Memory," she added, beginning to leave the bedroom. Although slowly, Ron did eventually get out of bed.

"I'll miss you darling." Ron said to bed, stroking the sheets.

She'd miss them too. They were leaving her, on Saturday. They usually always stayed with her on Saturdays. Bed felt sad, and empty and, cold. Bed knew they would come back though. They always did, and they would bring her warmth, and love with them. Bed couldn't wait for them to come back.


	3. Poor bed

Bed loved Hermione, bed really did, but; right now bed was getting frustrated with her. Because you see,

Hermione Granger-Weasley was pregnant.

Now, bed didn't mind the extra weight that much. Sure it was a bit more to carry, but Hermione was still light. No, the weight wasn't an issue, it was her sleeping pattern that drove bed crazy. Hermione's pregnancy had caused Hermione to become a terrible sleeper, and bed was getting tired of it. Bed loved it when they slept on her; THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS MADE FOR AFTER ALL. She loved when they conversed and just lay in her as well. But, bed was a bed after all; she needed them to SLEEP. Hermione however, just didn't seem to understand that concept.

"Hermione, please just try to go to sleep." Ron said sighing exasperatingly, running his large hand through his bright hair. Clearly, bed wasn't the only one who was getting the short end of the stick during Hermione's pregnancy.

Poor Ron.

"I AM TRYING RON! YOU THINK I'M NOT TRYING!? YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP?!"

Ah yes, the hormones. Bed knew the pattern they came in by now. First she would get extremely mad, then she would get extremely sad, then she would get all randy.

Either way, Hermione and Ron got no sleep.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I know you're trying." Ron said sympathetically.

Bed was rather proud of Ron, he had put up with the hormones pretty well; and Hermione's were just terrible. That was a lot saying since this was in fact Ronald Weasley, the man with an emotional range of a teaspoon, the man with quite the temper. Bed knew that Ron was using all his love for Hermione, all his patience and all his sympathy in this pregnancy.

All of a sudden, Hermione began crying.

"I-I'm so-so sorry Ron! I shouldn't have yelled! I-It's j-just that m-my back kills and I haven't gotten sleep for d-days!" Hermione sobbed, hugging Ron, and crying onto his shoulder.

Ron pulled Hermione closer to her, and started rubbing her back. "It's okay love, I'm not mad, I understand that you're going through a lot of pain. Here, how about I give you a massage? Maybe that will help your back feel better?"

Hermione took her head off Ron's shoulder keeping her arms around his neck. She looked him in the eyes; her sobs began to subdue. Ron wiped her tears off with his thumb, and looked straight back at her with adoration in his eyes.

"How did someone like me get someone as great as you?" Hermione asked Ron lovingly.

"I think it's the other way around love." Ron said grinning, and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh come here you sexy beast." Hermione said before crashing her lips onto Ron. She ran her hands through his hair, and embraced him patiently.

Ron was tooken by surprise, so at first he had raised his hands in shock, after time however, he put them gently on her waist. When they broke apart for air, Ron had the goofiest smile on his face.

Bed found it funny how Ron seemed to never complain about this part of the pregnancy.

"Are you just going to leave those hands on my waste? Come on baby I know you can do better than that." Hermione said huskily, placing her lips on Ron's neck this time.

Bed wished she could sigh exasperatedly; it looked like they wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

When would this pregnancy be over?

Bed could only hope it would be soon.


	4. Nurseries

Bed was excited, so very, very excited. She was pleased to announce there would be another member in the household. A new bed! A small little crib that was just adorable. Bed felt so happy, she never really had someone of her own kind to talk to. Sure, the couch was nice, and the lamp was really friendly, but they just weren't the same as another bed. Something of her kind, bed wasn't trying to be racist. She knew that no furniture was better than any other. But, she could relate to a bed more. Another bed was apart of her family. And although couch came close, it wasn't the same.

Bed remembered hearing Ron and Hermione talking about the new nursery, Hermione planning it out, and Ron telling her not to help him set it up. Hermione had complained, but Ron had told her he would do anything she told him to do, and added not to worry. That led Hermione to start a very inappropriate conversation that bed would rather not repeat.

Ron however did not get his wish, in the end Hermione helped painting the walls. Even with Ron's protest. Oh Ron, even bed knew by now. If Hermione had her mind set to something, she would do it. He could be so naive sometimes, but on the bright side, Ron had done more of the work and the heavy lifting. Bed felt like jumping up and down in excitement; the crib was adorable! Ron had done a great job. Although bed could not leave the room she was in physically, she could see everything in the house. It was a bed's special power. And bed was glad she had it.

"Hermione. Do I have to read this?" Ron groaned.

"Yes, if you want to be prepared for when the baby comes." Hermione responded.

"But, my parents never read any parenting books, and I turned out okay!"

"It doesn't hurt to get more knowledge, Ronald; it's just an extra precaution."

"Oh, great you called me 'Ronald'. You hate me."

"I don't hate you, I just thought you'd at least read one."

'Well this is rather amusing' bed thought, she loved it when they got into silly little arguments on her before they went to sleep. It was entertaining.

"But Hermione…." Before Ron could finish, Hermione had started pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"Please Ron, just one." She said, opening her eyes wide, and whimpering.

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head "Nope, not looking."

Hermione only kept whimpering.

"FINE! OKAY FINE I'LL READ THE BLOODY BOOKS!" Ron said, opening his eyes. Hermione smiled, and stopped whimpering.

"I love you." Hermione said, grinning at him.

"I love you too, mad woman." Ron said before going to pick up one of the many books.

About an hour later, Ron had put down the book; his eyes wide, and his face shocked.

"See! I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" Hermione said, putting down her own book.

Bed thought it was that bad however, because Ron's traumatized face, seemed to be giving another opinion of those words.

"That. Was. Terrible."

"Child birth is a wonderful thing Ron!"

"Never. Again"

"The other books are less graphic if that helps."

Ron just groaned in response. "Listen Hermione, you're going to be a wonderful mother; books won't make a difference! Now, as for me, I'll probably be a rubbish father, but I don't even think books will help."

Hermione looked shocked "How can you say that!? You're going to be an amazing father! All of your nieces and nephews adore you! You're amazing with kids!"

"I-I'dunno, I mean with other peoples kids it's easier, cause they're not mine, I don't have to take them home and take care of them, all I have to do is play with them, and give them treats and boom; I'm their favorite uncle."

Hermione stared at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Trust me Ron! I know you're going to be an amazing dad, call it motherly instinct or whatever, but I KNOW that you are! Children are children, whether you take them home or not. And trust me, they all love you."

"Is that because I still act like I'm ten?" Ron asked with an amused expression on his face.

"It's definitely because you still act like your ten. But, I married you anyways didn't I?" Hermione responded, smiling.

"That you did, I still think you're barmy for that by the way." Ron joked.

"Well, then I guess I'm crazy; because I love you Ronald Weasley, and nothing can change that." Hermione said, stroking his right cheek.

Ron pressed his mouth onto hers, and they began kissing gently. Ron parted his mouth and the next thing bed knew, Hermione gasped.

"Someone's excited." Ron commented. But, bed knew the reason Hermione gasped, for her sheets were wet.

"Ron, my water just broke."


	5. Rose

"Oh Ron please be careful! She's so delicate"

"Relax Hermione, you're fine, aren't you Rosie Posie?"

It had been one month since they brought Rose home from the hospital, when they had come back all bed could see was them drooling over Rose. They couldn't leave the poor girl alone to sleep. And even after one month, they couldn't get enough of her. Just now, they had tooken her out of her crib to sleep with them. Rose was such a good baby, she hardly cried, all she basically wanted to do was sleep. Bed thought Ron and Hermione were really lucky, because they were the ones bothering her, when it usually is supposed to be vice versa. Bed also thought that Rose was extremely cute, she had gotten Ron's hair colour and Hermione's eyes. She was truly a beautiful baby. No wonder Ron and Hermione couldn't get enough of her.

"She's so beautiful" Ron said, cradling her to his chest, and looking at her with deep adoration in his eyes.

Rose was sleeping, and probably had no idea what the hell was going on. Rose sure was a heavy sleeper. Which bed guessed was lucky for her, because if bed was a light sleeper, and was awoken by her parents every night. She would have been pissed off.

"She's so calm, how is it possible for a baby to be this calm?" Hermione asked in wonder, looking at Rose with only love in her eyes.

"She takes after you, thank God, I was worried she'd get the Weasley personality." Ron said, placing a kiss on Rose's forehead.

"Okay you've held her for long enough, let me hold her!" Hermione said reaching out her arms impatiently. "I'm the one who had to carry her for 9 months, please Ron, please give her to me."

Ron clearly didn't want to give his princess away, because he began to stretch his arms reluctantly. "Alright but after five minutes I get to hold her again."

Hermione cradled Rose, and smiled, she began to rock her back and forth. Rose made a sound, and Ron and Hermione's eyes widened, but all she did was gurgle. However after she made the sound, she stretched her little arms, and bed found it extremely adorable.

Bed could see she wasn't the only one who found it adorable, because both Ron and Hermione melted at the gesture.

"We're pathetic aren't we?" Ron asked "We can take down a dark lord, but when our child stretches, we melt."

"Ron, OUR child. Rose is ours, that just sounds-"

"Perfect?"

"Exactly."

"We do make beautiful babies don't we?" Ron asked, looking down at Rose slumbering.

"Yes, yes we do. We should make more!" Hermione exclaimed, in a whispering voice of course. Ron and Hermione may have stolen her from her crib. But they weren't naïve enough to not whisper. Although they were having a conversation, they made sure to make it quiet, so they wouldn't wale up Rose.

"Someone can't get enough of me." Ron said winking at her. "You want to make more babies already."

"Oh hush you." Hermione said smiling, "Obviously not right away, maybe after Rosie's older, I don't want her to be a lonely child. I was one, and it's such a lonely life."

"Then it's settled, we'll give her a bunch of siblings." Ron said.

Hermione laughed quietly, "I'm not asking for a 'bunch' maybe one is fine."

"Whatever makes you happy love." Ron said, "Now give her to me."

Hermione, although slowly, gave Ron his little girl.

Bed heard another cute baby noise, and apparently so did Ron and Hermione.

"Oh no we've woken her." Hermione gasped.

Rose stretched again and made another noise, she slowly opened her big, beautiful, brown eyes. She looked at Ron and Hermione carefully, and she did not cry.

"Why don' t you ever cry silly?" Ron said before blowing raspberries into her stomach. Rose shrieked with glee and began to laugh.

Bed found that extremely cute, Rose laughing wanted to make her laughing. Why was a babies laughter so adorable?

After Rose stopped laughing she began to open her mouth in an o shape as if miming something to them. Hermione seemed to have gotten the message.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Hermione said, "Here Ron give her to me" Ron gave her Rose, and Hermione began to lower her shirt, Rose immediately took the milk.

"She's always so hungry, I guess I know where she got that from." Hermione stated.

"Yeah and she always wants your milk too! Like father like daughter, by the way I'll have the same once she's done." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're unbelievable." Hermione sighed, but she smiled none-the-less.

Once Rose was done her feeding, she began to yawn again.

"You're tired again princess?" Ron asked shocked, "I think she's starting to fake it. She probably doesn't want to be around us." Ron joked.

Rose extended her arms to Ron and began to whine, which meant she wanted to get out of Hermione's arms and into Ron's. Rose had begun to reach a closeness to Ron, she always wanted to be with him, and Ron wasn't complaining at all.

"You want daddy eh?" Ron said taking her into his arms, once he did Rose stopped her whining.

"I remember when the only person she wanted was me." Hermione grumbled.

"Don't be jealous love. I am irresistible."

"It's just because you always play with her."

"Whatever makes you happy." Ron joked. "Aw come on Hermione, you know she loves you, she's just going through a daddy phase."

"I know. Ugh why do you have to be such a cutie Rosie?" Hermione said poking her on the nose gently, causing her to giggle. She began to yawn again.

"I think we should put her in her crib now, we've annoyed the princess enough." Hermione said.

"Five more minutes." Ron said looking at Rose with a smile on his face.

"Alright." Hermione said looking at Ron with adoration. "You're an amazing father Ron."

"And you're an amazing mother." Ron added.

And although they didn't mention bed, and how great she was. She still found a huge love for the two- no three Weasley's. And she felt truly grateful, that she belonged to such an amazing family, that was loving and caring. Bed felt they deserved moments like this, they had gone through enough stress in their lives. Although bed never saw it with her eyes, she could tell from the conversation that they had gone through a lot. That's why moments like this were, well, _perfect._

**SO MUCH FLUFF, I APOLOGIZE X)**


	6. Day off

Bed knew that Hermione and Ron loved each other. But, if bed wanted to be completely honest she would have to say that they annoyed her sometimes. Would they EVER get over their honeymoon stage? Bed was understanding when they were newly weds, but now? After 2 years? With a child!? Wouldn't they ever get enough of each other!?

The thing was, Rose was at her grandparents. And, Ron and Hermione, were wasting no time 'catching up' with each other.

"Ron, I think we should take a break." Hermione said out of breath.

Ron only continued to place kisses all over her neck.

"Ron I'm exhausted."

Ron only started placing kisses on her shoulder.

"RON."

Ron finally heard her, and stopped his activities, pouting.

"Come on! It's been forever." He stated before diving to her neck again.

Hermione moaned, but came to her senses eventually, "Ron, I think we made up for 'forever' last night."

"Just . One. More." Ron said, placing a kiss on her neck with every word.

"We're not off, just to do this, we have to be productive too." Hermione sighed, trying to push Ron's head away.

"I am being productive." Ron stated mischievously, looking at her naughtily.

"You can't tell me you're not tired!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I am, but I don't give a rat's arse, shagging you is worth it." Ron mumbled against her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Bed loved Ron and Hermione, she really did. She loved them so much. And she loved it when they were on her, and she loved their conversations, and she loved Rose. She could tolerate with making love. She was a bed, she knew certain activities were done on her. But from what she had heard, couples weren't ALWAYS like this. Maybe after the first 6 months of marriage. What if they never changed? Goodness gracious she'd have to put up with this for the rest of her life. It wasn't traumatizing, it was just a little to active for her liking. She loved it best when they just slept or talked on her. And besides, WASN'T EIGHT ROUNDS ENOUGH!?

SHEESH. NO WONDER HERMIONE WAS TIRED.

"Ron I'm sorry, I'm honestly too tired." Hermione stated, kissing him on the cheek, scooting away from him. "And you are too."

Ron frowned, "Fine, what do you want to do then? We have the rest of the day off."

Hermione looked at him and smiled "Sleep, how does that sound?"

Ron smiled back, "Although that's not as great as shagging you, that does sound bloody brilliant."

Hermione sighed in relief, ecstatic that Ron was pleased with her suggestion. "I'll even cook you whatever you want once you wake up." She added.

Ron looked at her shocked. "Is it my Birthday?" He asked her.

"Nope, it's just you're amazing wife." Hermione stated, pressing her head into her pillow, and starting to close her eyes.

"That you are." Ron said before placing a kiss on her temple and spooning her.

He began to kiss her shoulder once again.

"RON."

"Sorry, it's your fault for being irresistible."

"You're lucky you can sweet talk."

"Sweet talk? What is this sweet talk you speak of love? I'm only telling the truth."

Hermione turned around to face him, "Sleep." She said, snuggling to his chest. "Mmmmm you smell so good."

"Only for you." Ron said, kissing her on the forehead again.

"It better only be for me!" Hermione joked, "Ugh I hate it when you have to go out."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because all these stupid witches get to see MY wizard, walking around all tall, fit and, handsome." Hermione said pouting into his chest.

Ron put his arm around Hermione and grinned. "Aw love, there's no reason to worry. Besides, look at you. All those wizards get to see you walking around all angelic, beautiful and sexy. It's not fair that they get to see your arse, that's reserved for me."

Hermione sighed, "Of course, you would turn this conversation into a dirty one."

"You love me anyways." Ron boasted.

"Sadly, yes I do." Hermione joked, "But if you want to play dirty then I can join the game too."

"Don't you dare." Ron said, eyes wide, "You know what that will do to me."

"Fine, fine, I'm not that evil, or am I?" Hermione said looking at him naughtily.

"Please angel."

"So I'm an angel now?"

"Angels don't even give you justice love."

Hermione couldn't help it, just like a twelve year old drooling over a cute puppy she went "Awwww."

"Stop being sweet." She stated after.

Ron just responded by looking at her with only love in his eyes. "You don't even know how much I bloody love you. I could tell you everyday, and it wouldn't be enough."

Hermione beamed, and pressed her lips to his.

Bed wished she could have found a guy like Ron. The only people she ever went out with were well, douches. She remembered getting it on with this bunk bed one time, she had loved him. And what had he done? He left her! For a stupid sofa bed. Sofa beds weren't all that anyway. Big deal, a sofa and a bed. Bed had long ago given up on her love life, that's why she was happy to belong to Ron and Hermione. People of whom loved like no others. Ron and Hermione was basically beds OTP.

When they broke apart, Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Hermione I've been thinking, let's get a new bed."

Bed hated Ron and Hermione, they were the worst ship ever. She had seen much cuter couples, they didn't even love each other. She hated Rose, she hated everything about them. She was extremely sad that she belonged to Ron and Hermione, those terrible, cruel, ungrateful…..

"Are you crazy!?" Hermione yelled shocked.

"Chill, I'm just kidding, I don't think we could ever replace this bed. It's just well, perfect isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it is. Definitely it's money worth."

Bed, hate Ron and Hermione? NEVER. Bed loved Ron and Hermione like no one else. She loved Rose, and she would always root for them in their relationship.

But, there was one thing bed did notice.

Ron's jokes were not funny. NOT AT ALL.

**Sorry for the ;) naughtiness, I'm one pervy person. And sorry for the fluff BUT I LOVE FLUFF. I may update tomorrow again. Stay tuned.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. **


	7. Sick days

Bed wasn't really a selfish person. She thought that she was pretty selfless but sometimes, she did wish for things just like any other person, she wanted some stuff for her own. And that included Ron, Hermione and, Rose. She hated when they had to leave, she understood they had lives to live, but she loved being with them. So, was it bad that she was happy Hermione was sick? No; it wasn't bad.

It was terrible.

Bed knew it wasn't good to be happy over someone's sickness. But, since Hermione was sick, she had to stay in bed. So could anyone really blame bed for wanting to spend some more time with Hermione? Sure, bed had to spend time with a stuffy nosed, tired Hermione. But it was still Hermione none-the-less. Sick Hermione was better than no Hermione. And then there was the whole fact Ron tried to act like a healer every time Hermione was sick, and bed found it adorable.

"Bon I'm bine." Hermione said blowing her nose.

"No you're not. And you're not going to work today either. Good thing I have a late start today." Ron said, approaching Hermione, and putting his right hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up. There's no way I'm letting you leave this bed." He added.

"But I bave a meeting today, and what about Bose?"

"I don't care if you have ten meetings, and I'll take care of Rosie. The poor princess is as sick as you." He said.

"I bave to help her!" Hermione said, trying to get up, but she did not succeed for Ron hadn't let her.

Rose had been sick before Hermione, and Hermione had stayed at home with her, taking care of her. Hermione ended up catching what Rose had.

"I will take care of both my princesses, now hush and try to sleep. I'm going to check on Rosie, then be back with soup." Ron said, placing a kiss on Hermione's head.

Hermione looked guilty and still seemed upset about not being able to help Rose or go to work, but when Ron smiled at her; she seemed to cheer up. Ron, who was sitting on the bed, over the blankets, gave Hermione one more kiss on her temple and then got up. He walked to the door, and gave Hermione a look before smiling and saying "Please just don't try to leave your bed. I know you."

"I won't. Now go, the brincess awaits you." Hermione responded smiling. Ron gave Hermione one more smile before exiting the room.

Bed could tell that Hermione was uncomfortable with the bed rest she'd been sent to. She kept tossing , turning and, blowing her nose. Soon the sheets and blankets were all over the place, along with a bunch of tissues. _Maybe no Hermione was better than sick Hermione after all, _bed thought.

"Ugh I can't do bis." Hermione said, after blowing her nose once again.

Hermione started blowing her nose again, before she heard a loud wail coming from Rose. Hermione immediately got up, and left the room. Bed could still see her though, and bed was disappointed, Hermione was supposed to stay in bed. Not be out and about, taking care of a sick Rose.

Hermione approached Rose's room only to see Ron cradling a crying Rose.

"Shhhhh Rosie, it's okay, I know you're in pain. That's why you need to take this potion love." Ron said, kissing Rose on the forehead. He had a tiny spoon in his right hand, and was apparently trying to get it in Rose's mouth. He carefully put the spoon near her mouth, and Rose started crying harder. "Please don't cry Rosie, I hate it when you cry. It makes me sad too." He started rocking Rose back and forth and eventually her sobs began to subdue. Ron was then able to place the spoon filled with a healing potion into Rose's mouth. Rose immediately began to relax and calm down. Ron pushed Rose closer against his chest, and smiled down at her. Rose's eyes began to droop, and she slowly fell asleep. Ron kissed her forehead again, before putting Rose into her crib.

He watched Rose sleeping, and whispered "I'd never let anything happen to you princess."

Hermione smiled looking at Ron and Rose. And if bed could, she would smile too. Ron was such a good sweet father. Rose was so lucky, because bed could see that Ron had a love for Rose like no other. Hermione probably felt guilty that she didn't trust him to take care of Rose. Hermione quickly started to tiptoe away, and back to her room, before Ron could see her.

Hermione sprawled herself on bed and sighed. She took the tissue box off the drawer beside her, and placed it in her lap, after she was done blowing her nose, she went under the blankets, and seemed to be attempting to go to sleep. Her attempts were failing though. Many toss, turns and tissues later, bed heard someone knocking on the door.

"Knock knock." Ron whispered before opening the door. He had a tray of soup in his arms, there was a potion in the corner of the tray along with some tea.

"Bon?" Hermione asked, sniffing.

"Who else would it be?" Ron joked sitting on bed, placing the tray on Hermione's lap. "Should I be worried?"

"No I was being billy." Hermione said, sniffing once again.

"And being billy you were" Ron said, meaning to make fun of her stuffy voice, knowing that she meant silly. "Did you manage to get any rest?"

"Um yeah" Hermione lied.

Ron looked at her questionably "Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," Hermione sighed "How's Rosie?"

"Sleeping. Like she should be, now, eat your soup." Ron said, putting a spoonful of soup in Hermione's mouth.

Hermione obliged and ate her soup, being fed by Ron. She thanked him, telling him how good it tasted, she also added that she could feed herself. Ron told her she had to take her potion after she was done and she pouted.

Ron grinned "You're worse than Rose with taking potions."

"Am not."

"Then prove it."

Hermione took the potion off the tray and slowly began to place it into her mouth. It was about a millimeter away before she pulled it away. Ron chuckled and took the potion.

"Open up love, come on."

"Nuh-uh." Hermione said, refusing to open her mouth, shaking her head.

"Come on, here comes the choo-choo train, now open up love."

Hermione frowned at Ron, he just grinned in response. "Come on, open that beautiful mouth of yours."

Hermione finally gave in and drank the potion. "Good girl." Ron said.

"I hate botions." Hermione mumbled.

"I know you do love, but you have to get better somehow." Ron said, "Now drink your tea love."

"Alright healer." Hermione joked. Hermione began to drink her tea, while Ron just looked at her. Hermione looked at him confusedly before putting down her tea. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"What a husband can't look at his wife now?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Not when she looks extremely terrible." Hermione said, now trying to hide her face.

Ron looked shocked, and moved her hands out of her face, lifting her head up with his thumb on her chin. He looked straight at her, and with complete seriousness in his face, said, "Listen to me Hermione, you will never-ever look terrible. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, the only person who's as gorgeous as you; is Rose."

Hermione smiled up at him, "I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick."

Ron shrugged his shoulders "I never get sick." He said before placing his lips on hers.

Bed was a bed, but bed was not blind. Hermione had sure had better days, her hair was more messy than usual, she had bangs under her eyes, her lips were chapped, and her nose was red. But according to Ron, she still looked beautiful to him. He didn't care that she was sick, and hadn't gotten rest. He didn't care that she looked pale and plain sick. He loved her and, to bed, that's all what seemed to matter. Bed didn't know whether Ron was crazy or sweet. In the end bed learned that he wasn't crazy or sweet. Ron was just in love.

"I'd hate to leave you love, but I can't be late to work on a late start. If anything and I mean anything, just owl me or floo or send me a patronus, I'll come running. And, if you don't want me to go, just say the word."

"Bank you Bon, but I bink I'll be fine. Now go, just be careful." Ron kissed Hermione once again, checked if everything was alright with her. Asked if she needed anything ten times, then left to check on Rose.

Two days later, Hermione and Rose were feeling well again, and bed found herself with Ron. Sick Ron, and sick Ron was even worse than sick Hermione, good thing Hermione was taking care of him. And as bed saw Hermione feeding Ron his soup, bed realized that there was really no love that was better than Ron and Hermione's. She found herself being thankful again, just to be able to witness such a love between to people.


	8. Surprise!

"Mummy daddy wake up!" Yelled a 2 year old Rose.

_'Poor Ron and Hermione'_ bed thought; Rose had started a habit of waking them up early in the morning now. The thing about Rose was that she never used to cry. She used to be a very quiet baby, but after she learned her first words, which was surprisingly "daddy"; Ron always rubbed it in Hermione's face. Hermione hadn't taken it well either, they kept betting on whether Rose would say daddy or mummy first. It was funny because Hermione seemed rather confident on Rose's first word being mum, mummy, or mama. So when it ended up being daddy, Hermione had been shocked. Bed tried to calm her habit of changing a subject she was thinking of to another; by trying to remember what the point of the story was. Oh yes, the point was, that as soon as Rose had learned her first words, she, how could bed put this lightly, wouldn't well; shut up.

If it wasn't "daddy daddy daddy" it was "mummy mummy mummy" if it wasn't "I'm tired" it was "daddy play with me!"

There was no winning with her. The thing about Rose was that bed knew that Rose took advantage of her father. Her poor dad was wrapped around her finger and did everything she told him too. "Play" he would, "Cook" in an instant. Anything she told him to do, he did. Now Hermione was a bit better than Ron, she put her foot down, she taught Rose she couldn't always get what she wanted. Rose didn't like it, but Hermione let her know anyways.

Now bed could easily see the different parenting skills Ron and Hermione had. Ron was a softy, and Hermione was stricter. Bed thought it worked perfectly, like a good cop bad cop type of thing. The only problem was, that Ron was a bit too much of a softy. He never ever said no, and now Rose was starting to realize that daddy was the person to go to if she ever needed anything.

"Hey Rosie" Ron whispered

"Daddy!" Rose yelled

"Shhh princess, how about we let mummy sleep?"

Rose nodded her head yes and hugged her dad. There was once a time when Ron was a heavy sleeper and Hermione was a light one. That all changed after Rose.

"Now what do you want Rosie?" Ron said, slowly and quietly taking the blanket off him as to not wake Hermione,

"Pancakes!" Rose whisper yelled.

"Alright Rosie, lets go make them then."

Rose hooked her arms around Ron's neck and dangled off him like he was a tree. Ron clearly had no problem with the weight because he walked normally, as if there wasn't a toddler hanging from his neck.

He quickly kissed Hermione on the forehead before exiting the Room with Rose.

Hermione woke up an hour later, confused by the empty space beside her. "Ron?" She whispered. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, "mmmmm" she murmured, the air smelled like delicious pancakes.

"Morning sleepy head" Ron said as he entered the room with a plate of warm pancakes in his hands. "Pancakes for her highness" he joked, sitting beside Hermione on bed, handing her the plate of fresh pancakes.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione asked, immediately devouring the pancakes.

"She picked up a book and wouldn't talk to me after, I doubt she can understand it, but she seems into it."

"She demanded the pancakes didn't she?"

Ron looked guiltily at her.

"Ron you can't just do whatever she pleases, you have to say no sometimes."

"I can't say no to Rose, you know that."

"You have to try."

"I can't."

"You're such a softy." Hermione said laughing.

"I know I'm pathetic." Ron sighed.

"Not at all, it's extremely cute actually."

"I don't want to be cute." Ron grumbled.

"Sorry but you are, much too late to change that."

Hermione thanked Ron for the pancakes before she finished them off.

"That was really quick." Ron commented. "Were the pancakes that good?"

"They were really good pancakes, but it's not that Ron. I, have to tell you something."

Ron looked at Hermione, seriousness now etched upon his face.

"You know how you can never say no to Rose?"

"Yeah"

"And you know how that's cute?"

"Mmhmm"

"Well, lets just going to say you're going to be twice as cute, and you'll have to say yes twice as many times as you do now."

Ron looked at her wide eyed.

"You mean we- we're-"

"Pregnant yes!" Hermione yelled smiling.

Ron's face split into a grin, he hugged Hermione and kissed her.

"So you're okay with this?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Of course I'm bloody okay with this, I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said before pressing her lips to his.

"And we love you too" Ron said to Hermione's stomach, before placing a gentle kiss on it.

Bed was so happy for Ron and Hermione. Another baby! How exciting! Bed just hoped that for Ron's sake the baby wouldn't use Ron too much. If the baby ended up doing what Rose was doing now, then Ron was truly screwed.

Wait, another baby. For a baby to be born, Hermione would need to carry it for 9 months. Hermione, pregnant, for 9 months.

Uh-oh.


End file.
